no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Schwi Dola
üc207Pr4f5t9, nicknamed Shuvi, and later re-designated Prayer was the first Ex-machina to be introduced in Tet's story which he was telling Izuna. In the story she seeks to understand the human heart and was found by Riku. Appearance Shuvi bears many similarities with Shiro, but with several differences, the most prominent being two tails that come out from her back, and other machine-like features that protrude from around her body. She has very pale skin, long, messy black hair (maroon in the movie) and red eyes. She is very slim and quite short. As an Ex-machina, it is normal for her to not be wearing any clothes. During her time with humans other than Riku, she wore a robe to cover the mechanical parts on her body, including the piece on her head. However, the tail was uncoverable (as it was her power source), therefore Riku decided to go calling it "equipment". Personality Before she made proper contact with humans, Shuvi's behavior was similar to that of a stereotypical artificial intelligence. She could absorb and process data and intelligence very quickly and act in the appropriate manner - a unique characteristic of her race. However, she seemed to have difficulty in comprehending emotions and desires, otherwise characterized by her as the heart. Over time spent with Riku, she seemed to have started to develop her own heart. Her expressions and feelings became more vivid over time. After setting her personality to mimic that of a "shy Imanity survivor", and spending a year around Riku's colony, she was unable to reset her personality back to the default monotonous mannerisms of the Ex-machina, stating that she was "stuck" in that mode. Strengths Like other Ex-machina, she is able to assess a situation and react accordingly at blazing speeds. An example is when playing chess with Riku, she was able to record any new moves, assess the situation, and proceed correspondingly when presented with the same position in the future. Although she took on the appearance of a young Imanity girl, she is incredibly strong to the point of nonchalantly cutting apart a boulder, ripping out a few iron plates, and lift a large metal door ten times her height over her head (to Riku's horror) in a destroyed Elven library. She is also incredibly fast as seen when she was able to travel with Riku on her back from the colony to the destroyed Elf city in half a day when traveling by horseback would have taken five days (without the use of magic, in which case it would have taken several minutes according to her). Of the Ex Machina, she is one of the Prüfer, so she is particularly good at analysis. Despite this analysis of the heart took much time. She does not require sleep nor any need to eat as she utilizes two live cables to connect to the Elemental Gallery for her power source. Weaknesses The Ex-machina are a hive mind unit, however Shuvi was excommunicated from the unit due to various system and logic errors. Therefore, Shuvi was unable to access any of the 27451 artificial weapons stored in the Ex-machinas' linked arsenal until shortly before her death. As she was robot and not a human, she was not very good at reading other's minds. Trivia *When Riku asks for the Ex-machina's name, she replies 'Üc207Pr4f57t9', to which Riku immediately responds by asking her for a more human name. Her first choice is 'Schwarzer' meaning black in German, which interestingly contrasts with Shiro's name meaning white in Japanese. Eventually, they both settle with the name 'Shuvi'. * 'Schwarzer', as a noun, actually means 'Black One'. Ending with '-er' it would only be used for male beings, since the correct term for a female being would be 'Schwarze'. The actual word for black would be 'Schwarz'. Death Shuvi had gone out alone despite Riku trying to prevent her. She was killed in a skirmish with Jibril, who sought to collect her head as a trophy, as the Ex-Machina have become one of the 5. Jibril was unable to get her head in the end as she used Air Strike on Shuvi, and she was compelety obliterated. However, she was able to protect the ring she got from Riku using magic(Kein Eintrag). She finally understood the meaning of love in her last moments before death. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Ex-machina